1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall beds in general and more particularly to a foldable bunk bed assembly, including upper and lower bed assemblies which can be independently opened and closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been issued upon wall bed devices, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 24,457 (Hopeman); U.S. Pat. No. 49,992, (Pullman); U.S. Pat. No. 580,278 (Hastings); U.S. Pat. No. 695,324 (Montague); U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,569 (Murphy); U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,183 (Lenney); U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,727 (Friede); U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,625 (Thomas); U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,307 (Heney); U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,433 (Woller); U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,856 (Woller); U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,370 (Cudini); U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,572 (Hopeman); U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,230 (Potter); U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,331 (Cone); U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,459 (Zabielski); U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,687 (Lindsey); U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,792 (Fleischer); U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,563 (Vogel); U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,832 (Bennett); and U.S. Pat. No.3,877,086 (Bue). These patents generally disclose wall units, including two beds hinged to move between respective closed and open positions, including simple pivoting connections for the two beds. The reference failed to disclose or suggest totally independent operation of each of the two bed units. The prior art also fails to disclose the use of legs for the upper bed in combination with the main support frame of the entire unit to provide a ladder-type device to the upper bed if lowered. The references also fail to disclose the spring-assisted mechanisms for extending the support legs and rungs of the upper bed assembly.